


Got a Secret

by FlareWarrior



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, bamf Harry is confused, dressing room one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: "I don't know, Rox. I'm not really into lace." Eggsy watches what must be the thousandth page of frilly shorts and gravity-defying single-hip thongs scroll by. "And if I ever see another cock sock again I'll vomit."Or: Harry solves Eggsy's problems by accident.





	Got a Secret

"I don't know, Rox. I'm not really into lace." Eggsy watches what must be the thousandth page of frilly shorts and gravity-defying single-hip thongs scroll by. "And if I ever see another cock sock again I'll vomit."

"Come on, Eggsy, they're not so bad."

"Right on your shoes. Oh, there’s one now. I'm sorry, I know you like these but I did warn you."

"Ok, ok!" Roxy laughs, clicking away from Amazon to a website with red background. "And you're sure it's a no on the fireman outfit?"

"Mankinis were _never_ sexy." Roxy giggles while he sighs. "It's not fair, you've got like, boobs and all that look nice in lace. How am I supposed to surprise Harry if I can't find a stitch that looks good on a dick?"

"You could always just tie a bow and say 'surprise!'" Roxy suggests, grinning.

"What the fuck do you think I did on Christmas?"

"Cliché."

"We're still on clichés. It hasn't been long enough for me to run out of classics yet."

Roxy makes a face at him. The bell on the front door chimes, and Eggsy turns to see who's come to the shop on a Wednesday night.

It's about twelve men with machine guns who could clearly use a decent tailor.

"Ah, shit," Eggsy sighs.

"Dibs!" Roxy vaults over the couch with both guns already drawn and manages an honest-to-god sideways jump while firing a hail of bullets into the gunmen. It's some sick shit. Eggsy flips over the backrest to take out what's left, but then the door to fitting room one bangs open and his brain flatlines.

Harry tumbles out, his gun cupped in both hands as his crack shot aim nails anything that moves. Eggsy fucking loves that, will never get enough of Harry decimating basically anything, but it's a little better this time. It's a little better, because he's not really dressed while he does it.

Harry's stripped out of his trousers, briefs hugging tight to his fit backside and leaving very little besides to Eggsy's imagination. That's something he sees a lot, and likes a whole lot. Harry's shirt's undone to match, like he was about to shed it when he heard the gunshots, and his holster is the only thing he chose to fix, strapped over his chest like banded ropes, making his pecs stand out obscenely. Maybe Eggsy's fucking weird, but Harry's stupid sock suspenders are the last straw, clinging to his long, bare legs in a way Eggsy would very much like to replicate with his hands.

"Oh," he says to no one, because Roxy and Harry are killing bad guys and the bad guys themselves don't care about Eggsy's revelation. Dicks.

Harry whips something out of somewhere and throws it into the last knot of standing men, where it promptly explodes in a crackling vortex of electricity that downs everyone within three feet.

" _What_?! Even your _underwear_ has pockets?!" Roxy cries indignantly.

"It's supposed to be for condoms," Eggsy hears himself say distantly.

"Merlin, make me underwear with pockets," Roxy shouts into her glasses, ignoring him. "The point!? The point is equality and Harry just pulled a taser bomb out of his so-what do you mean it was a prototype?! Merlin, this is important!"

Harry stands, fixing his still perfect hair and making a damn spectacle of himself with his legs and arms and face and everything moving through space, the nerve. Eggsy swallows through his suddenly dry throat.

"All clear, Dagonet." Harry calls to the tailor, and Dagonet comes tottering out, unfazed by the carnage in the storefront.

"Should I reschedule your fitting, sir?" he asks.

"No, I don't see-"

"Yes," Eggsy says, or, well, shouts accidentally. Harry and Dagonet look at him like he's maybe losing it, and Roxy casts him a glare for interrupting her call.

Eggsy clears his throat, opens his mouth to try to remember how to person, then gives up without making an attempt and shuts it. He stalks over, nods to Dagonet, and all but drags Harry back into the dressing room.

"You're done."

"Then why are we going into the dressing room-"

Eggsy kicks the door shut behind them and shoves Harry back into it, catching the rest of his words with a kiss. He licks hungrily into Harry's mouth, rough and devouring, and Harry kisses back slower in an on-board-but-a-bit-lost sort of way, until Eggsy's hand comes up to grip him through his underwear and he jolts the door on its hinges jerking in place, lets Eggsy swallow his little moan of needy surprise.

The kiss breaks down as Harry's cock fills under his touch until Harry breaks off and rolls his head against the door. Eggsy lowers himself off his tip-toes and uses the opportunity to bite along the tendons straining in Harry's neck.

"You're just, the beginning and end to every single one of my problems, you know that?" Eggsy says, punctuating his words by flicking his thumb over the head of Harry's cock.

Harry hisses, hips twitching. "What on Earth has gotten into you?" he manages.

"You. What else?"

Eggsy's relentless, dragging his palm along Harry's length until he's straining against his cotton briefs, rocking up onto the balls of his feet to press into Eggsy's touch. Eggsy lets his free hand wander, collecting the heat of Harry's skin and playing against the sensitive spots he has catalogued in his memory. Eventually his hand slides down over Harry's arse and he indulges himself, grabbing a handful for a squeeze.

"Got any other weapons in here?" He'd like to make it suggestive, but the truth is he really wants to know.

"No," Harry murmurs, eyelashes fluttering low. "Well, there's piano wire sewn into the waistband, but that's not necessarily a weapon."

"Fuck, that is so hot. What else? These buttons blow up?" He brings his hand up to fondle them, then slides his fingers under Harry's open shirt to pinch a hardened nipple.

"Nonsense," Harry breathes. "They double as sleeping pills."

"You're my favorite, Harry. I'm gonna take you apart right fucking here." He licks a stripe up Harry's neck, then latches on to the soft patch of skin beneath his ear, drawing a soft moan. Then he drops back to observe his handiwork. Harry's flushed down to his chest, marks blooming on his skin where Eggsy's impulsively sucked bruises, grey briefs stained where he's leaking from Eggsy's touch.

 "This isn't even fair, I was supposed to be the one in the sexy outfit."

Harry blinks at Eggsy, then himself, then back, baffled. "Eggsy, these are things I wear every day."

It's Eggsy's turn to frown. "Ok no. Nope, that's not ok. You don't get to be sex on legs and oblivious. Come on, in front of the mirror."

"What?" Harry asks while Eggsy guides him easily around to face the tri-panel. He frowns, looking at Eggsy in the reflection. "What happened to taking me apart right here?"

"Still gonna do that." Eggsy flicks out his sick new lava knife (Merlin insists that's not what it's called, but Eggsy doesn't let Merlin tell him what to call his toys) and slides it between Harry's skin and the waistband of his briefs, pulling so the fabric shears away, leaving only the elastic holding the fabric on Harry's hip.

Harry's eyes go a little wide and a little dark as he watches. "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"How the fuck else am I getting through piano wire?" Eggsy says, and flicks the knife on.

Breath rushes out of Harry as one side of the underwear falls away, the knife red-hot and warming Eggsy's fingers from proximity. Harry’s erection juts out, freed at last, and Eggsy pushes what’s left of Harry’s briefs down so they won’t be in the way.

"I could have just taken them off," Harry says, voice thready.

Eggsy leans up to whisper in his ear. "That wouldn't have turned you on." He puts the knife away and sets his hand on Harry's now-bare hip. "Look at yourself. Like a fuckin' model, you are."

Harry, preoccupied with Eggsy just-not-quite touching his proudly standing cock, takes a moment to look up. When he does he pursues his lips.

"I spend all day looking at dick suspenders and you're behind this door bein' all eminently fuckable with your clothes all fucked up and tied around you."

"Looking what?" Harry asks.

"I don't know, I read it on one of them lingerie websites." Harry's too damn tall to pull the molest-from-behind gig, so he settles for teasingly running the backs of his knuckles over Harry's length. Harry's eyelashes flutter.

"Lingerie?"

"Yeah," Eggsy says, then, "Knees."

"I'd like to state for the record that I'm still very confused," Harry says, then does exactly as he's told and gets on his knees in the dressing room at Eggsy's feet.

"Hands and knees works too," Eggsy observes, voice tight. "You know, when I asked you out I half expected you to be an obsessive top," he muses, licking his lips as he fishes for the lube he's got permanently stashed in his pocket now. He drops too, much less carefully than Harry had, and rucks up Harry's dress shirt so he has a good view of Harry's pert arse.

"Fuck, Harry," he says, kneading his cheeks apart to admire his hole. "You're so - I could lick you open, right now, I'd do it-"

"Too slow," Harry growls, and that's it, he's got Harry coming undone at last. "For fuck's sake, Eggsy, _hurry up_."

"Yeah," Eggsy agrees, ripping open the packet of lube and squeezing it onto his fingers. It's already warm from sitting in his pocket, so he steadies Harry with his free hand and wastes no time thrusting a finger in to the knuckle. Harry drops his head on his forearms with a low moan.

"Good?"

" _More_ ," Harry demands, and that sounds like a stellar plan, so Eggsy obliges. He works Harry open until he's gasping, sweat beginning to gather in the fabric of his shirt, hips rocking onto Eggsy's fingers. Harry digs blunt nails into the carpet when Eggsy wriggles a third digit in, back bowing on a low cry at the stretch.

"Eggsy, please," he all but sobs, shivering and twitching around Eggsy's fingers.

"Yeah," Eggsy says again. Harry whines when he withdraws, and Eggsy gets it, he really does, but the goddam lube is making it hard to get a decent grip on his belt. He manages it at last and rips his button open, then lets his fly undo itself when he shoves his trousers and pants down at once. His cock pops free and threatens to smack him in the face he's so goddamn hard. He uses up what’s left of the lube slicking up.

"No condom ok?" he asks.

"You haven't got one?" Harry rasps.

"You had a bomb in your condom pocket. I've got that sick permanent silly-putty in mine. Anyway, we're both clean."

" _Yes_ , Eggsy," if anything, Harry sounds more enthusiastic. "Just _hurry_."

Eggsy doesn't need to be told twice. He lines up and pushes into Harry's tight heat, collapsing on Harry's back as he fights against whiting out, toes curling, composure shattering. Harry takes him in easily, one long glide until he bottoms out, buried to the hilt.

He stills for a while, willing himself away from the brink. He wants to come more than he wants to breathe, but he also never, ever wants to stop. Eventually Harry rocks his hips insistently and Eggsy's mostly sure he can move without going off, so he tries it.

Harry slick and squeezing around his dick is almost too perfect. Harry's breath punches out of him as Eggsy thrusts again, harder this time. That’s a good sound, Eggsy decides, so he pulls himself upright to do it a third time. Harry cries out, knees spreading wider on the carpet, and Eggsy belatedly remembers rug burn exists.

"You ok?" he asks, hips gently rocking.

"Move, damn you." Harry rumbles, and Eggsy smirks. Then he looks at them in the mirror and frowns, because all he can see is himself, looking savage and half-mad, which he is, and Harry's ruined coif resting on his folded arms.

Eggsy hooks an arm around Harry’s chest and hauls him up too, so he's leaning against Eggsy and Eggsy can see his flush, his straining cock, and can watch himself disappear between his legs. Harry fumbles for a moment, then braces one of his stupidly large hands on Eggsy's thigh. His eyes are still closed, lips parted as he pants on each roll of Eggsy's hips.

"What-?" Harry asks, legs trembling. Eggsy moves in to take more of his weight, sliding deeper and making him arch.

"I want to watch."

"Watch?"

Eggsy hums, nosing along his neck, and eventually Harry catches sight of them in the mirror. Eggsy drags his gaze away from where Harry's taking him in to watch Harry's eyes widen, feels him flutter around his cock, and revels in Harry's sharp, shaky intake of breath at the sight.

" _Oh_." It's more a moan than an acknowledgement of a good idea, and his grip on Eggsy's leg tightens desperately.

"Please," he gasps, trembling and whining when Eggsy nudges his legs wider for a better view.

"Fucking hell. Look at you, Harry, so fucking gorgeous." Eggsy says, setting a quick, deep rhythm. "I love you like this. I love you," the words roll off his fucking tongue and he can't hide from them any more than he can unfeel it. He's fucking gone on Harry, has been for too damn long and it's really not that big a deal so Harry should stop looking like Eggsy's tipped his world on its head.

"Eggsy," he murmurs, low and sweet. When the hell did feelings get mixed into their steamy dressing room fuck? God, this was his fault. He definitely isn’t shaking when he tilts his head up so they're almost kissing. "I love you," he says again, feeling it with every fiber of his being.

Harry drags him into a kiss, messy and demanding, teeth scraping along Eggsy's bottom lip before he plunders Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy half expects to be flipped around and fucked into the floor, but then Harry's coming on a sob, leaving Eggsy to blink at his enraptured expression in the mirror, twitching cock untouched.

"Fuck." Eggsy manages, and then he fucks up into Harry hard enough to shove him upright and whites out.

He comes around kissing a wet trail along Harry's shoulder, murmuring worshipful things he's sure are embarrassing but can't be bothered to stop saying.

"Can you do that every time?" Eggsy asks eventually, palming Harry's softening length just to draw another moan from his lips.

"God no," Harry shivers at the touch, but doesn't pull away.

 

"Roxy had me make her lace panties with pockets and just showed me she was wearing them." Merlin says in greeting. "I can't tell if we're friends or if she wants me to have sex with her."

Harry drops into the chair beside him and hands off one of his two martinis. Out of earshot but well within sight, Roxanne is drawing something on Eggsy's sleeping face with one of the poison pens. "Do you want to have sex with her?"

"I'm a little afraid of her, to be honest."

"So that's a yes then."

Eggsy wakes up mid-penis and flips Roxanne onto the ground, stealing the pen to write on her neck.

"Is this the age gap? Some millennial-boomer thing?" Merlin sighs. "I just don't understand them."

Harry clinks their glasses together and drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> It plagues me how men's lingerie looks ridiculous, but slightly uncommon male clothing articles have a Victoria's Secret effect. Plagues. Day and night.


End file.
